1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is incorporated in or combined with a portable word processor, a desk top type or lap top type computer, a facsimile and other similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent years, in accordance with the spread of a portable word processor, a desk top type or lap top type computer, a facsimile and others similar devices, a simple and compact image forming apparatus having the fundamental functions of such an apparatus is required.
An image forming apparatus which is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 4-216568 and having simplified structure has been proposed. In such an image forming apparatus, a register roller is omitted, and a paper is fed to a transfer roller or a fixing device only by a paper feeding roller.
However, in the prior art, the paper is fed only by the paper feeding roller without the use of a register roller which is for surely positioning a leading end of the paper. Therefore, if leading ends of papers stacked in a paper storage portion are not precisely aligned or if a slip occurs in feeding papers, a variation occurs in a timing that the paper is fed on the transfer roller. Therefore, even if the same image is to be formed on the papers, image positions on respective papers deviate from each other. Therefore there was a problem in the prior art that the positioning accuracy of the paper is not so good.